


Operation Wing-Gang

by ArgentShiroi



Series: Love to hate you [4]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: A Police Academy party AU.The gang helps Carmelita to get some time alone with Neyla.





	Operation Wing-Gang

**Author's Note:**

> This time I wrote a short piece of police academy/party AU with appropriate level of clichéness. Since I can’t think a way to make them like each other in canon, I save that for AU.

Everyone knew that students of Police Academy partied in larger classrooms during week. Teachers were okay with it, though grudgingly. If they were to go undercover, they had to know how to party. Not everyone liked those parties at all but peer pressure was one of the mightiest powers in the word.

“Talked to her yet?” silky voice sounded amused. When Carmelita turner around, she saw one grinning Sly Cooper, a black raccoon of his family of criminals. For some reason, he was accepted to police academy with his two childhood friends.

The trio caused more trouble than everyone else combined but they were good at practical training. Geniuses even. Bentley was also top of their class and sole reason why his two friends weren’t failing theoretical courses.

Carmelita had been pulled into their mischief when she had had a disastrous relationship with Sly. It had been perfect at first, but the strain from different missions had been too much. They had been arguing more than talking before they had ended things. After the break-up and few months of healing, Carmelita had realised that she missed the gang. The trio had been more than delighted to welcome her back and they were still thick as thieves.

The break-up had hurt but it had been the best option. There had been a lingering maybe later, still was, sort of. But there was also the transfer student from India who had caught Carmelita’s attention. Sly had noticed and was being the supportive best friend. When Carmelita had asked why, Sly had grinned and said that everyone needed a gay best friend.

Not that Carmelita was one but, well, almost. While he could be charming as a devil, he was also an utter dork and spent way too much time teasing his friends.

“I have nothing to say to her,” Carmelita growled and tore her eyes away from a tigress in the middle of dance floor. Neyla was fiery, extremely attractive and honestly, Carmelita couldn’t get her out of her head.

“Oo, that’s bold, Carmelita,” Sly grinned, “it took months before you were okay with PDA’s with me.”

“S-shut up, you jerk! You know I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I know. She’s definitely your type though,” Sly laughed and pulled her with him towards a group of their classmates who were playing a drinking game or two. “Come on, Bentley devised a plan to get you two together. We have a tight schedule.”

If Bentley’s hare-brained plans weren’t miraculously working, Carmelita would have left the party to avoid being collateral damage.

They ended up playing seven minutes in heaven, which was possibly the most childish game Carmelita had ever encountered. It was a perfect way sharing a cold or a flu, nothing else. She could not understand why everyone else was into it. Chosen ones had to stay in cramped, dark closet for seven minutes and others had to wait.

To make it more childish, someone had suggested that they play truth or dare during the waiting periods. Carmelita lied most of the time and lost her jacket to Sly for the rest of the evening as a dare. It was stupid but Sly kept glancing his pocket watch so he was waiting for something.  
Then, for some reason, Neyla asked to join. Half of their class was scrambling to make room for her. She muttered something about being tired of drunken idiots hitting on her and nerds trying to kill her with ridiculous machines.

Only Carmelita noticed that Sly used the commotion to swap their original bottle with his emptied beer bottle. It was similar. Carmelita remembered overhearing that the usual store had been only selling one brand.

“By the way, it's called Operation Wing-Gang. We accept cookies as thanks. A chance to scare your girlfriend might be an option, too,” Sly offered unapologetically.

“Wing-Gang?”

“Wing-men lost the vote,” Sly whispered like it explained everything.

The raccoon grinned when the bottle landed on Carmelita after Neyla had joined and Carmelita just knew who would spend next seven minutes with her in dark closet. She had enough time to finish her beer for some extra liquid courage.

“You can thank me later,” Sly whispered and winked. She might, actually. Not just the way he hinted.

“In your dreams, Cooper,” Carmelita growled and let others push her into the closet to keep appearances.

“So, Fox, are you the boring type that sulks the time in this closet?” Neyla purred in the darkness with her sultry British accent. How come she sounded so British if she was from India? Now that they were this close, Carmelita was a bit nervous. She wanted this, but more than that, she wanted Neyla in somewhere more private, preferably in a bedroom, with her.

“Oh please, very funny,” Carmelita scoffed, wondering if she should keep talking or kiss her already.

“Thought so,” Neyla replied. Even in the dark, Carmelita could see her shrugging. “Time’s running though.”

“Oh, I’m not in a hurry,” Carmelita grinned and stepped forward. She touched Neyla’s cheek, trailing her whiskers with her thumb. The tigress gasped, which was a sign to lean forward, kissing slowly Neyla. She pulled the tigress closer with her other hand while Neyla grabbed her hair.

So, a fight for dominance? Carmelita pressed forward, pushing Neyla against the wall. They hit something that fell or dropped down with a loud crash. Neyla pulled away for a gasp of air while Carmelita bit her neck.

“F-fuck, Fox,” Neyla cursed, earning a chuckle from Carmelita.

“Time’s up, ladies,” Sly opened the door suddenly, “whoah!”

“Meet me later if you want to finish what we started,” Carmelita whispered before she walked out faking confidence. She ignored huge grin that almost split Sly’s face in two. Meanwhile Neyla tried to figure out how to button her shirt. Carmelita was certain that they would meet up later.

Operation Wing-Gang was completed.


End file.
